Shu Sakamaki
|english =Ty Mahany|relatives = Karlheinz (father) Beatrix (mother) Richter (uncle) Reiji (younger brother) Ayato (paternal younger half-brother) Laito (paternal younger half-brother) Kanato (paternal younger half-brother) Subaru (paternal younger half-brother)}} Shu Sakamaki (逆巻 シュウ Sakamaki Shū) is the first and eldest son of the Sakamaki household. He is also the current master of the mansion. Shu and his younger brother, Reiji, are the sons of Beatrix, second wife of Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearance Shu is a handsome young man with slightly curled blond hair as well as light ocean blue eyes which he inherited from his mother. He has black studs on both of his ears. He is always seen with his MP3 player attached to a wire which is wrapped around his neck and with the earphones always in his ears. In Haunted Dark Bridal, he usually wears a light blue sweater over a dark blue shirt with dark pants. In MORE, BLOOD, he wears a blue dress shirt with a white shirt underneath and brown pants. His school uniform consists of the black school jacket draped over his shoulders and a beige sweater with a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt. He wears it with the black uniform pants and brown dress shoes. Personality Shu is usually seen sleeping in the living room or the school's music room. He skips classes often and has been held back once as a senior in high school. According to other students of the school, Shu is the owner of the music room. Apathetic and lazy, Shu loves nothing but music. It is noted that he is always listening to music, even when taking a bath. Shu loves classical music, ranging from piano to violin. He has a lack of motivation and is lazy enough to do almost nothing, as seen when the heroine needs to persuade him to stay awake and do something for himself. He's somewhat bored with life due to all of the events of his traumatic childhood. Despite Shu being the eldest son, he doesn't take any responsibility to look after his five brothers and the house instead mostly complaining about how he has to "deal with their problems." He mostly pushes this job to Reiji. Shu is also somewhat of a pervert and usually teases the heroine about wearing unattractive panties and bras after she becomes too pushy with him and seeks his attention. Shu has Pyrophobia (fear of fire) due to what happened with Edgar. Shu's total apathy towards life is because of him being pushed through his childhood by his mother, Beatrix to become the heir. Deprived of childhood even though he was quite lively before, Shu begins to lack interest in life and because of the fire incident with his only friend Edgar, Shu completely shuts off for the world. History Shu himself felt suffocated by the attention and restrictions and responsibilities placed upon him, which led him to run away from home. He then met Edgar, a human boy from a remote village in the human world. Shu reached it through the underground passageways that connected the demon and the human worlds. Edgar got along well with Shu and they became best friends. Because Shu made a habit of running off to play with Edgar, Reiji destroyed Edgar's village in a fire in a misguided attempt to impress and help his mother, and to take away Shu's happiness out of jealousy. Wanting to save his parents despite Shu's protest, Edgar went into the fire and "died". Because of Edgar's "death", Shu blamed himself and developed severe trauma from the incident. With Reiji's own mocking jabs that Shu was useless and couldn't do anything for himself, but mostly because of the pressure over him from Beatrix, Shu withdrew into himself and lost interest in doing anything except when provoked by Reiji. As a punishment for failing his exam and needing to repeat a school year, Shu's father had sent him in exile in the North Pole. Shu said that he had to be careful not to fall into the ocean. Ayato comments that it was a real survival trip since Shu had to fight polar bears and was scratched when he came back home. Relationships Yui Komori Because of his past experience with Edgar, Shu tends to push Yui away at first since humans die too easily. He also claims that she is bothersome and talentless, as well as annoying and a waste of time. However, if she is on his route and keeps pestering him, he will enjoy teasing her and showing a more perverted side even than Laito's. He also calls her lewd or dirty girl. 'Reiji Sakamaki' Reiji is Shu's younger, biological brother. Because of multiple misunderstandings and unfortunate circumstances of the past and their mother Beatrix, who suffocated Shu with her ambitions while ignoring her more ambitious child Reiji simply because he was born second, the two brothers currently have a sour, hostile relationship. While Reiji will insult everything Shu does if in the vicinity, Shu will leave the room to avoid dealing with him. Most of Shu's routes throughout the games involve Reiji at some point. 'Beatrix' Shu hated the strict training and restriction his mother placed upon him and rebelled against her by running away from home. However, he did care for his mother because she was mostly using the manipulation of guilt-tripping him in order to make him act the way she wants. 'Karlheinz' Shu rarely communicates with his father even though he has received gifts from him (like a violin). However, he doesn't like him in particular because for him he is the main reason for all the burden and lack of freedom he feels. 'Yuma Mukami' Yuma, formerly known as Edgar, was Shu's only human friend. Shu met him when they were children. Shu often ran away from home to play with him. Edgar taught Shu to hunt, raise apples and how to spend a night when there is no fire however, Shu never revealed he was a vampire to Edgar afraid it would drive him away. When Reiji noticed this, he destroyed Edgar's village by setting it on fire. Edgar went in to find his parents, but didn't come out of the village, and Shu assumed that he died and it was his fault. The AU of the fandisc MORE,BLOOD changes this and makes Edgar survive, his injuries giving him amnesia which made him forget his past. When Shu meets Yuma centuries later, Shu instantly recognizes him but decides not to tell Yuma. Later because of his complicated relationships with his brother and his own feelings of guilt, he tells Yuma that he burned down the village and not Reiji. Abilities Like all vampires, he has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, he also has fast healing and healing saliva. 'Teleportation' He appears to be capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant. 'Flying' During a full moon, he can fly. 'Swordsmanship' He has swordsmanship talent as seen in his third ending in Haunted Dark Bridal against Reiji. 'Other' Since he is a pure born vampire, he can only die if his head is cut off, however, if his body is too damaged to heal fast enough it might also be life-threatening even if not directly. Shu doesn't like to do anything, much less fighting, and he would even let humans use him as a boxing pear. However, if someone pushes him too far and threatens what is important for him, he will strike back viciously and won't hesitate to kill. Trivia * He is repeating the third year of high school. * He is left-handed. * He hates food that is too sweet. * His foot size is 27.5cm. * Shu has been scared of fire since childhood, as he assumed that his best friend Edgar died in a fire. * Shu loves classical music. * Shu plays the violin and piano. * He used to have a dog. * He hates worms. * His father once gave him a violin, but Shu lost it and it is suspected that Reiji broke it. * It is revealed in Yuma Mukami's Dark Fate that Shu's real name is Ririe. * In CHAOS LINEAGE, he is a member of the Scarlet Family. Despite being the eldest, his younger brother, Reiji was chosen to lead the family. * Shu once worked as a Cashier * When they were children.. Laito ate all the candies in the refrigerator but hid the candies wrappers in Shu’s pant pockets thus Reiji ended up scolding Shu instead of Laito… Shu says he’s still angry at Laito about it. * He onced slept ontop of Shin in his wolf form. * In a Official Rejet Poll he placed 7th place as “Rejet Character you shouldn’t introduce to your parents” * He once offer Kou to become his younger brother although Kou rejected that offer Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Males